Idol Life
by CieloFiore-hime
Summary: A girl with a hidden talent for the dazzling world of idols being bullied everyday, hiding away. What should she do with being found out about the talent she thinks nothing of? Thrown into the life of an idol while trying to stay inconspicuous, preventing others to find out her idol persona. (I'm not sure it fit this story so I might be change the title.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: A girl with a hidden talent for the dazzling world of idols being bullied everyday, hiding away. What should she do with being found out about the talent she thinks nothing of? Thrown into the life of an idol while trying to stay inconspicuous, preventing others to find out her idol persona. AU. fem!tsuna._**

**_A/N:Hope you guys like it! Pls review and follow!^^_**

**_(P.S. Who do you readers want Tsuna to be found out by? Accepting candidates now! You can either PM me or tell me in the review! I will be putting up the choices in the poll in my profile, so tell me soon and I can add it in!^^)_**

* * *

_Dazzling. Shining. Sparkling. That's the world beyond the screen that I admired ever since I was just a little child. Even now, it's a place I admire and want to be in but it was a place I thought I could never be in. I always wished I could be be there at least once, but who knew my wish would come true permanently._

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the town, Namimori, the sky slowly turn blue from the orange sky from the rising sun signalling the town the start of a new day.

In a certain Sawada household, the rays of sun gently shines on a window and through a gap between the curtains covering it, onto the floor of the room of a certain brunette. The said brunette had long lustrous shining caramel-shade hair that slightly poofs out, doll face with small sakura-shade lips with a small button nose and a petite figure was sleeping peacefully on the bed with closed eyes. Even breaths and a serene face appeared on the brunette's face as she dreamt of dreamland hugging onto her cute rabbit plushie.

The alarm on her bedside table decided to ring to the still oblivious sleeping brunette that she had wake-up. The brunette mumbled and turn to the side irritated and slept but the alarm was so insistent to get the brunette to wake up that it continued ringing for ten minutes before being slammed down by the hand of the annoyed brunette. The brunette slowly got up before sighing loudly.

_'Monday morning, another day at school. I wish I could just stay at home forever'_ the brunette thought.

The brunette got out of bed and slowly approached her bathroom and took a fast shower before changing into a male uniform. Now, you might be wondering why a girl is wearing a male uniform. However, for this brunette, there are reasons but 'that' is a story for another day.

She walked towards her dressing table and dried her hair before brushing it with a large hairbrush. She tried to tame her untameable hair with the hairbrush, brushing it many times but it still slightly poofs out at the top.

She sweat-dropped._ 'No matter how many times I brush it, it still poofs out'._ She gave long sigh and tied the long hair into a low pony tail.

She packed her school bag, making sure she had her books and worksheets, also making sure she had her thick glasses to cover her eyes in her bag since it was accidentally cut recently. She then slowly walked down the stairs.

The moment she reached the first floor, a delicious smell wafted into her nose. She smiled and made her way to the dining table where her mother just finished preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan" her mother called out brightly.

"Ohayo, kaa-san" the brunette greeted.

They both sat down together and started eating breakfast before the mother of the brunette called Nana spoke.

"Ano ne, Tsu-chan, you really don't have to take a part-time job, do you? There's no urgent need for money in the family and Papa earns more than enough for the family's living expenses" Nana told her daughter.

"Ii no, I want to have some experience of working outside and the workers and boss there is nice too. Plus, I also like the shop very much" the brunette answered.

"Even so, isn't it too early? You're just in your first year of high school" Nana said.

"Nothing's too early, it's better to be prepared and I can also 'practice' there. Gochisousama-deshita" the brunette said as she stood up to put her plates in the sink.

"Mou~Tsu-chan dara~" Nana sighed.

The brunette walk to the entrance way while picking up her bag and put on her shoes. She opened the door, shouted _'itekimasu'_ and heard a reply of _'iterashai, Tsu-chan'_ before the door closed. She took out her thick glasses and put it on then lowered her face slightly. Afterall, she doesn't like showing her face too much to anyone.

* * *

**_Now, you must be curious who this brunette is. Her name is Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayume or otherwise nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna' by others in school and called 'Tsu-chan' by her mother. Why is she called 'Dame-Tsuna' in school? _'Well, it can't be helped, I bad at studies and athletic although I have stamina and I'm clumsy_' that's what she and others thought of herself. Because of this, almost all the students in school mock and bullies her._**

**_However, luckily the for her, the bullies at least have a bit of intelligence in their brain that they hurt 'him' physically just so their future would be ruined so bullies usually just demand 'his' money and shoves 'him' around. And luckily for the brunette, the bullies never try to see her face that she looks downwards all the which she hides with all her might. Although, there will be exceptions where the bully would kick or punch her in the guts a few times._**

* * *

The brunette looked at her watch and walked at a slow pace. It was only 6:45am afterall, school starts at 7:00am when the bell rings. There was still 15 minutes to walk to her school, no need to rush since she will reach there with a few minutes to spare.

When the brunette got into the school compound, she quickened her pace, avoiding other schoolmates greeting their friends and walked towards her classroom. She slide open the door silently and quickly made her way to the back, where her seat was, at corner of the classroom, next to the window. She silently sat down and gently placed her bag on the side of the desk.

She turned around looked up through the window at the sky. It was a nice colour of blue with only a few clouds in sight, sun shining down gently. She stared off into the sky for a few minutes before the bell rang and the teacher enter through the opened door.

"Alright class, settle down and return to your seats. I'm going to be taking the attendance now" the teacher announced.

The students went back to their seats with still some small whispers around but the teacher ignored it and started taking attendance, calling out names.

"Marukawa Taishi."

"Here."

"Kaneda Yukiko."

"Here."

"Hiroshima Yamano."

"Here."

"Shirokawa Hanemi."

"Here."

"Nishiyama Harada."

"Here."

"Suzuki Yoshiri."

"Here."

After hearing the teacher calling out names for a moment, Tsuna sight began going out of focus as she stared out the window at the sky while keeping a ear out for her name. She watched as the clouds slowly float by the vast sky.

"Sawada Tsunayume."

"Here."

"Alright, everyone's here. Well, since there's nothing to announce, do what you want till the periods over but keep the volume down" the teacher told the students and went out of the class.

Everyone went back to the place they were in before the teacher came in to take attendance and began chatting again. Tsuna continued to stare into the sky for a moment longer before putting on her earpieces and laid her head on her desk for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM EVERYONE!^^**

**THERE'S A QUESTION WAITING FOR YOU!^^**

* * *

The bell rang for the change of period in school. Tsuna slowly woke up and slightly stretched discreetly. Tsuna then looked from the corners of her eyes of her classmates. Some walked out with their friend carrying their bags, proceeding to the next class. Remaining other students stayed back for a moment longer to chat before going out with their bags as well. She picked up her bag and quickly walked to the next class to avoid being late.

* * *

Luckily, she arrived without being late. The teacher entered just a moment after she reached to her seat.

"Stand. Bow." the class representative, Kagura, said loudly.

"Good morning, Marika-sensei" the class greeted unanimously.

"Good morning" the teacher greeted back.

"Sit" Kagura said and class sat down together.

"Alright, take out your textbooks and turn to page 118, today were learning [Trigonometry]" Marika-sensei said as he turned around to write on the board.

"Alright, there is the sine rule, cosine rule, Pythagoras theorem and the 'TOA CAH SOH'. Anybody know what formula to use for question 6?" Marika-sensei asked but no one raised their hands.

"Hmm...then lets see. Sawada, how about you tell us the answer you think it is?" Marika-sensei called out.

Tsuna stood up uneasily and played with the hem of her shirt. Many in class snickered and whispered 'Dame-Tsuna's too dumb to know'. Marika-sensei shushed the class and waited patiently, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Sine rule" Tsuna said softly but Marika-sensei caught it.

"Wrong formula, Sawada. But good try. The formula is the cosine rule, it's easy to mix up the two so be more careful, alright. Now, sit down" Marika-sensei said gently.

Tsuna nodded her head and gave Marika-sensei a small smile unnoticed to others. She liked Marika-sensei.

* * *

Unlike many teachers, Marika-sensei was nice and patient when teaching Tsuna. If 'he' didn't understand Marika-sensei would take her time and slowly explained to 'him', while many other teachers would blatantly ignore 'him' or pretend not to see 'him' struggle with the questions. Even sneering or looking at 'him' with condescending look like the other teacher teaching literature, Nezu Dohachiro.

As she thought of how much she disliked Dohachiro-sensei while taking down notes and scribbling doodles, time quickly went by in a flash. School bells rang and the students quickly rushed to get changed for their favorite period which was next, [Physical Education].

Don't get mistaken, she loved it as much as the other students do and athletic enough for it. But, she is clumsy enough to mess up the objective and not accomplish anything. Surprisingly, her clumsiness doesn't appear when she is practicing her hobby.

* * *

Tsuna fasten her pace and tried to keep her stuff as quickly as possible when she saw nobody was already in the classroom. She raced towards the toilets and went into the single staff-only toilet by the side when she scanned, seeing no one was around.

Fortunately, her school's gym uniform consist of a standard white shirt, long pants and a windbreaker. And luckily, she got a larger-size windbreaker that could cover the outline of her body making it harder for others to see that she's a girl. She changed quickly in a few minutes and double checked her surrounding for anyone before rushing to class.

* * *

As she reached the field, she left her bag under a tree near the other bags and rushed to join her class. Sadly or otherwise, no one really noticed she wasn't there and was scattered around talking among their cliques. The teacher came by soon after.

"Gather up." Hanemura-sensei shouted loudly. Every gathered up together in minutes.

"Alright, start your warm-ups. Today, we're going to prepare five stations and finish it by the period's over." Hanemura-sensei announced to the students.

The Physical Ed. reps, Sasaki and Kaneda led the class with the warm up exercises while Hanemura-sensei went around double checking the equipments for safety.

After the warm-up, Hanemura-sensei came back to give the students each a slip of papers to fill in for the results of each of the stations they completed. After the whistle, the students split up into their own cliques and started with different stations. Tsuna went by herself and started with the station consisting of lesser students. Despite failing spectacularly at some, she managed to finish them all by the allocated time. Although, there were some students mocking her when the teacher turned his back towards them.

* * *

After being dismissed from class, Tsuna got her bag and proceeded to the rooftop for lunch. Unluckily, the three bullies from other classes were waiting for 'him' on the rooftop.

"Hey! You're finally here, Dame-Tsuna!" one of them walked over with a crooked grin.

The other two stood up and followed the first. The three of them cornered Tsuna when they reached her.

"Well then, where's the money for today, Dame-Tsuna?" The first one that went to 'him' stood in front of 'him' asked with a smirk.

Tsuna looked through her bag and handed him the wallet she got out. The bully snatch it roughly and pulled out the notes from it, throwing they empty wallet backwards. The bully grinned and roughly shook 'his' head.

"Good kid. Continue to bring money, alright. And don't think of running away" the bully said with a dark sneer.

The bully gestured for him and his buddies to leave. As they left for the exit, they purposefully bang against Tsuna, knocking 'him' down.

When they finally left, Tsuna sighed as she stood up and walked toward the part at the side of the rooftop which had a ledge shadowing over. She sat down, took out her lunch box and started eating after a quiet 'itadakimasu'.

After finishing her lunch, she stared into the sky. She loved the sky and its weathers. The sky was so vast, so accepting of all. The weathers also look like individuals with all different sort of personalities. She always felt so safe and heartwarming looking at the different weathers in the sky. _'It was as if they were protecting me from all kinds of harm'_ Tsuna muse to herself.

_'Hahaha. How come I'm so poetic all of the sudden. That's so weird'_ Tsuna thought as she shook her head and packed up leaving the rooftop to change back to her uniform.

* * *

She quickly rushed to the toilet nearer to library, no one really goes there afterall. But there's still a chance that there is a person around the corner. She quickly went into the staff-only use toilet and close a door with a slam that's close to non-existence.

She got changed in a few minutes and took out a small mirror from her bag. Slowly, she opened the door. After she peeked to see no one, she used the mirror to reflect the other side. After confirming that there was no one on the both sides, she quietly slipped out and closed the door with almost no sound.

Afterwards, she ran back to class while tripping a few times on the way. Slowing down only as she reached her class. Still panting slightly, she went to her seat, manoeuvring around her classmate. She plopped down on her seat and looked at the clock. She still had another three hour before school ended.

* * *

Afterwards, a relief teacher came into the class saying the subject teacher did not come. He introduced himself as 'Shiratori-sensei' and passed down worksheets for us from the teacher. Shiratori-sensei said to hand in when our teacher came back and that the students were free to do anything after completing the worksheet. Many completed the worksheet quickly with nonsensical answers to chat with their friends. Meanwhile, Tsuna sat quietly at her desk, earnestly answering each of the question on the worksheet for the rest of the period.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Lots of readers voted for this story to be updated but I think probably most of you readers are disapointed cuz it's pretty boring as you can see. BUT!, what do you think of my description of Tsuna's life in school? Is it naggy? Too descriptive? Weird? Well, anyways, there's only one more of such chapter before it's the last one, any of the school lesson chapter in the later story would be brief so I hope you keep reading this story.**

* * *

_**Question Corner!**_

_**Who do you readers want to be the one to discover Tsuna's talent? PLS REVIEW!:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

I've got lotsa bad news for you guys. And yeah, they're about my updates.

I don't have internet anymore = I won't be able to post anything. (Reason: I lost my phone –which contains all of my drafts and ideas etc. - and my comp is being an ass with me and the internet. But I'm going to get new phone soon and so I'll be able to read fanfics again. Yay!)

There's a high possibility I might re-write almost all of my fanfics. (Reason: I'm an idiotic moron that does things halfway and doesn't plan. I don't have a firm plot/meaning/purpose for all of my stories and so I feel that whatever I've written or writing is like crap and I'm unsatisfied with it. )

I will be on indefinite hiatus for almost all of my stories. (Note: it's a break, I'm not planning to stop/end/abandon my stories) (Reason: all the above and also because I'm having my final big exam that decides my future)

Well, I have some news for you guys as well. As for if it's good or not depends on you guys. While I'm not able to post anything, I'll be continuing to (try to) write a few chapters for [Love Sick] and [Second Life in another world] and maybe a few one shots (if possible).

Alright, now that's done and over. You all know I'll be re-writing my stories; I have many questions for you guys to get some ideas.

What stories have you read from me?

What development do you want to have in those stories?

How do you think my stories are like?

What kind of authoress do you think I am?

By the way, please PM me your answers if possible.


End file.
